Vehicle engine performance may be improved by cooler intake or ambient temperature. This is particularly true for turbocharged or supercharged engines. The cooler the air the more efficient for the same power, the less fuel for the same torque is needed and therefore the less engine emissions produced. Cooler inlet air allows for smaller sized and less requirements for after-treatment systems and exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems. This invention allows for inter-relating two systems that do not inter-relate on current vehicles and in the process providing for better control of engine intake air temperature regardless of actual ambient temperature. One of these systems is the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system of the vehicle and the other is the engine turbo-charger or supercharger sub-system of the vehicle.